A Highly Unfortunate Event
by Pforte
Summary: Slash SiriusRemus After a long night and too many drinks something highly unfortunate happens, though both boys are in two minds about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter universe was created by JK Rowling and consequently belongs to her and her various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's note**: This story has two chapters. I am aware that I use lots of swearwords in this chapter but I think that the chosen language is realistic and appropriate for the situation. Besides, if her publishers allowed it, JKR would let some of her characters swear as well, hehe. For the rest, it's **slash**, so you better click the cross in the upper right corner if you disapprove.

* * *

A Highly Unfortunate Event With A Fortunate Outcome

_chapter one: the unfortunate event_

There was a hammer in his head, a big and powerful one. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. Sirius tried to glare at the hostile and harsh reality but the hammer reminded him that glaring was out of the question for a very long time. He should have suspected that Caradoc Dearborn's self-made Firewhiskey was more potent than Old Odgen's.

As he made an effort to sit up, he heard a protesting groan next to him. A hand was withdrawn, a hand that had been resting on his hip. He froze and tried to _think_. Where the fuck was he? Sirius peeked over and saw a very familiar sight. In fact, he had seen the same thing every morning for seven years and its familiarity was now rather disturbing. What the hell had been in that fucking booze? Sirius held his head, clinging to the desperate hope that this would stop the hammer. He heaved himself out of the bed – _his_ bed – and stumbled into the bathroom. Fortunately, he remembered just in time what Remus had promised to do if he ever caught Sirius standing, and so he sat down on the toilet seat, burying his head in his hands. Merlin's beard, he was in deep shit!

Sure, he had wanted this for over a year and a tiny part of him capered with joy that it had finally happened but he had a good inkling of how Remus would be seeing this, of how he would react. When he was finished he splashed cold water all over his face, which caused temporary relief – until memories came crashing down on him. Remus' lips grazing his neck, his hands all over him, touching him _there_, his voice breaking on the verge of orgasm. _Gods! _The swirl of memories and impressions made him tumble and he propped one arm against the cold tiles next to the mirror. Fuck! He threw a quick glance at his reflection. Thank goodness, it was a Muggle mirror and didn't comment on the wild look in his eyes. He combed his hair with his fingers, took a deep breath and left the bathroom.

Remus was still asleep but his eyelids fluttered every now and then, announcing that he was about to wake up. He looked very young and handsome. His brown hair was tangled and mussy, his mouth half-open and his right arm was twitching every so often. His long legs were only half-covered by the blanket and Sirius could see a bite mark on his hipbone. Sirius didn't feel remorse; he would do it again, consequences be damned. Remus would doubtlessly regret this enough for both of them. He fumbled for his robes which had to be somewhere on the floor. After finding them under the bed (together with an old Quidditch magazine and, interestingly enough, an empty tube of lube) he got dressed quickly, wondering whether he should leave before Remus woke up.

"Sirius?" mumbled a very groggy Remus, looking deliciously bewildered through half-closed eyes. Leaving wasn't an option then.

"In the flesh," answered Sirius and bestowed his most innocent smile on him. Remus eyed him questioningly before his eyes grew wide with understanding. The look of surprise changed to shock and finally turned into anger.

"You bastard!"

"Excuse me?" said Sirius, feeling anger rising himself.

Remus sat up, looking uncharacteristically irate. "You wanted this!" he accused Sirius, pointing his finger at him. "You _knew_ that I didn't…but _you_ wanted this and whatever Sirius Black wants he gets, doesn't he?"

"Oh, sure, Saint Remus! You were a vestal victim of my wicked appetites. Come off it! We are in _your_ flat as you might have noticed," Sirius sneered.

"Only I didn't want this to happen," countered Remus indignantly.

"_Oh, Pads, I'll make you come,_ sounded very passive and reluctant to me, yeah!"

Remus turned very pink and looked down at his hands. "You know exactly that it's not a question of physical attraction," he said in a low voice. "It never has been. But this just isn't right because we're_ friends_, because I'm a werewolf and because you're as fickle as a snitch. It should never have happened. This was wrong and…highly unfortunate."

"Right," said Sirius just as calmly and Remus looked up in disbelief. "You're absolutely right. You don't deserve to get what you want, I don't even know what I want and friendship is the worst basis for love."

"Sarcasm won't solve the problem," snapped Remus.

"Which _problem_? You wanted it, I wanted it and from what I recall it was bloody amazing." Sirius' voice had grown louder and he gestured wildly. Hew knew that this was important; he had to bring his point across.

"Bugger off!"

"Now, who's being immature?" Sirius asked wryly.

Remus eased himself out of the bed and picked his pants up from the floor. He pulled them on quickly busying himself with what he was doing, not looking at Sirius. "This is only going to cause problems."

"It already has," agreed Sirius, "because you won't admit that you loved it."

"I was drunk!" Remus looked up and glared at him. "And don't you dare talk to me of love and togetherness because I am not one of your little fans. _I know you. _You couldn't commit yourself to a flower pot if your life depended on it."

"Oh that's rich, Mr Keeping-everyone-at-arms-length!"

Both men were staring at each other, breathing heavily. They were hung over, tired and uncomfortable with the fight. Both knew how to hurt the other and neither of them was sure who would win.

"You should go. I want you to leave," Remus finally said.

"And then what, Remus? You'll never talk to me again? Or will you just forget last night? Shall I use a Memory Charm, you self-righteous bastard? Last night happened and it was about time!" Sirius had moved closer to Remus while talking and now loomed over him.

"And when did you come to this conclusion? While you were busy fucking all these stupid bints you pull in the clubs? Not even _men_, Sirius!" Remus stared back at Sirius, undaunted. Remus never went looking for trouble but he wasn't a coward and if Sirius hadn't been so damn furious, he would have smiled.

"There is a difference between shagging and desiring someone. _You_ should know."

"What?" asked Remus, suddenly not so steadfast anymore.

"You've been to different clubs and you don't talk about it but I know that you had your share of promiscuity. You certainly didn't love _all_ of them, so stop playing the innocent boy!" Sirius spat the last words, throwing them like a gauntlet.

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been following me?" Sirius realised too late what he had given away. Of course he had been following Remus. Whatever Sirius did, he did it thoroughly. He couldn't be just a little bit in love, he had to _know_, even if it hurt. Seeing Remus snogging complete strangers in dark clubs had hurt. The knowledge that he preferred said strangers to _him_ hurt even more.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice cut him off his train of thought. He looked highly indignant and they were standing so very close that Sirius could see a spot on Remus' chin, looking highly indignant itself. Suddenly, it was all too much; the fighting, the headache, the closeness, the pimple. Sirius dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Sirius!"

But Sirius couldn't help it. "S-sorry!" he choked out, biting back another surge of hysterical laughter. "I'm sorry, Moony."

Sirius stepped back and sat down on the old bed, looking up to his friend and trying to calm himself. "Look, I'd prefer if you believed me but I can't make you, can I? You are definitely not a fling but I won't beg for you to come around. You either take me or tell me to piss off but don't do it because you think that I don't take it seriously," he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. Remus furrowed his brow and sank into a crouch in front of Sirius, resting his forearms on his thighs.

There was always something sedate about Remus, even if he burst out laughing about a prank they pulled. Sirius had always felt the need to crack the armour, to get behind his friend's guard. He craved challenges as much as James craved Lily, Peter craved acceptance and Remus craved control. Remus kept him intrigued without any effort and inexplicably so. His brown eyes were currently searching Sirius' face for something Sirius couldn't grasp.

Remus sighed. "I have to think about it."

"How long?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"I don't know."

Sirius didn't know why he did what he did next. Perhaps he did it because he wanted a sober memory in case Remus decided to reject him. Perhaps he didn't think at all, which wouldn't be so out of the ordinary. However, the next thing he knew, he had leaned forward and kissed Remus. Sirius didn't think about stale breath, though they both had to taste like dead cat. He savoured the feel of Remus' lips against his own, the involuntary sound of pleasure Remus made and how good a kisser Remus was, even if completely taken by surprise.

Then Remus shoved him back.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, still slightly flushed from the kiss.

"No idea, that was rather intuitive," answered Sirius truthfully, grinning goofily.

"Git! Now get the hell out of here," said Remus but his mouth was twitching.

Sirius heaved himself up and moved to the door. "Moony?"

"Hm?" Remus was still crouching were he left him. His brown hair was still tousled from sleep and he wore only his pants (which thankfully covered the bite mark). Fine, light brown hair sprouted all over his arms and legs and the immaculate skin on his neck begged to be kissed and licked. Sirius wanted, really _wanted _to do utterly indecent things to him and still…

"That's not just an excuse to get me out of here? You're not just stringing me along, hoping I'll forget about it?"

Remus looked at him and the silence was about to grow uncomfortable when he said, "No."

They both knew he told the truth.

They both knew he lied.

"Cheers, mate!" And with that Sirius left, hung over, tired and aching with dissatisfaction.

_...to be continued_

* * *

Now that you've read it, please take a minute and **REVIEW! **Feedback makes me happy and a happy Pforte is more creative than a depressed Pforte. ;)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter universe was created by JK Rowling and consequently belongs to her and her various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Note: **Over the last days I had severe proplems with uploading new chapters. Sorry for the delay. There is one quote from the film 'Reality Bites'. Whoever finds it will get a virtual cookie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Also many hugs for my beta readers.

* * *

_chapter two: the events leading to a fortunate outcome_

Remus had spoken the truth, he _was _thinking about it. Constantly. The lie had been that he already knew the answer.

First and foremost, Sirius was his friend; his unfortunately very attractive friend. For five weeks Remus had postponed telling Sirius that he wouldn't, _couldn't_ risk their friendship. Their meetings had become more and more awkward because neither of them could forget their one-night stand. Only four days ago, James had asked him directly if Sirius and he had a fight and it had taken all of Remus' power of persuasion to make him let the topic rest.

The fact that he was a werewolf was part of the problem, but not the way Sirius thought. Back in sixth year, three moons after the Incident of Which They Didn't Speak, and the first moon Remus allowed his friends to accompany him again, he had hurt Padfoot really badly. Fortunately, all of them were practised in Healing Charms, so Peter had healed Sirius' wounds and they didn't have to explain anything to Madame Pomfrey. Thanks to Sirius, Remus had learned another painful lesson, he may have forgiven Sirius but if his subconscious hadn't, the wolf wouldn't hesitate to act accordingly. If Sirius ever hurt him – and he undoubtedly would – Remus would forgive him as usual but he was afraid of what the wolf would do. Telling Sirius to stay away would be futile since the reluctant heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black had a remarkable lack of common sense.

Sirius; who would promise the world and believe in his pledge right until he broke it, who had turned the art of apologising without actually saying a word into an art form, and who could charm Remus only by looking at him.

Then there was this one night to consider and consider it he did. For the first time since he had started working there, Remus was actually grateful to have an incredibly dull job at a Muggle post office. He was able to do his work properly, despite his mind being otherwise occupied. His memories were blurred but clear enough to remember Sirius' lips and tongue, his teeth on his neck, his cock in his hand. Remus _couldn't_ remember to have ever wanked more often in his life. All he really wanted to do was Floo over to Sirius' place and tell him that, yes, he, Remus Lupin, was in love with Sirius Black and wanted to be with him, no matter what. And still he faltered.

Sex was truly the quickest way to ruin friendship.

* * *

The owl arrived when Remus returned from work. Fabian and Gideon Prewett invited him to one of their infamous parties. Almost all of his friends and acquaintances were in the Order of the Phoenix, fighting death and chaos on a regular basis. Remus suspected that this was the reason the Prewetts, and sometimes even James and Sirius, gave wild parties. They all had to be reminded that life was worth living. Remus, grateful for every distraction, decided to go but knew it wasn't necessary to write a note back, since there would be numerous guests.

When Remus Apparated in front of the Prewetts' large house three days later, he was welcomed by loud laughter and the screeching music of THE WANDS. The door stood open, a sign of defiance and boldness, a reminder of happy days. Remus smiled at the sight of a chocolate frog hopping hastily out of the house.

"Oi, Moony!" called Peter from the kitchen, waving excitedly.

"Hey, Wormtail," Remus greeted his friend amiably. Peter's face was flushed from the punch he was holding and his blue robes were already blotted. He was apparently having a great time. "You still alone?"

Peter shook his head hastily. "Nah, Prongs is talking with one of the Prewett brothers – I always forget which is which – about the punch. They added something obscurely illegal you know, and Prongs wants to know what. It's great, you should have some," he said and offered his drink eagerly, spilling some of the pink fluid in the process.

"No, thanks, I'll get my own," answered Remus, thinking of Caradoc's Firewhisky and its consequences.

"More for me," said his friend and took a large mouthful before he continued. "Frank is playing some stupid drinking game with Caradoc. Well, Lily is somewhere off with Alice so you arrived just in time when I was getting bored," grinned Peter.

"And Sirius?" asked Remus before he remembered that he didn't particularly seek his other friend's company.

"Oh, he's here as well but has had his tongue in his date's throat since he arrived. Hasn't talked to me one bit," sulked Peter.

"He doesn't mean it," Remus assured him but felt the familiar pang of jealousy, which was ridiculous since he knew that Sirius was never long without a girl and switched them as often as his robes. He decided on the spot to tell Sirius tonight.

"Remember Sinistra Clearwater?" asked Peter, disrupting his thoughts.

"Sure."

"She is here, too, and still damn pretty. I wished I had a chance," said Peter, slightly miserably. Remus looked at his chubby and rather plain friend and felt pity for him.

"C'mon Pete, she's all looks and such. She couldn't appreciate you. Let's get more drinks, yeah?"

Peter smiled gratefully and they made their way to the punch without being stepped on once. The music was deafening, the guests were exuberant and even the food was good. For about half an hour, Remus enjoyed himself but then he made the mistake of leaving the kitchen and going into the adjacent living room, where his eyes fell on a familiar figure indulging in a good snog. Sirius! Well, this had to be expected. What _did not_ have to be expected was the fact that Sirius' date was another bloke. Remus felt the colour draining from his face and there was suddenly an empty place where his stomach had been. Still, he couldn't stop staring.

Remus didn't know the other man. From what he could see he had curly dirty blond hair and was very attractive. _All_ of Sirius' dates had been attractive. (Except the one time in fifth year when James dared him to go out with Rosa Bulstrode.) One arm was slung around Sirius' shoulder while his other hand rested on Sirius' hip and was therefore entirely too close to places his hands should never be.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" asked a female voice next to him. Remus turned his head and saw the beautiful shape of Sinistra Clearwater. Her brow was furrowed in disapproval, which made her not so pretty. "Two blokes going at it in public, it's abnormal. I almost dated Black when I was still in Hogwarts. The mere thought makes me sick now, I can assure you."

Remus didn't know what to say. Clearwater had obviously mistaken his look for disapproval. Well, on second thought she hadn't, only his motives were different from hers. He was still in shock, so he just gaped at her. Sirius was dating a guy. _Sirius was dating a guy! _

And that's when Remus Lupin learned another painful lesson taught by Sirius Black. He really couldn't stand seeing Sirius kissing another man. It hurt. It hurt more than ever watching him with girls. While the beautiful woman beside him went on ranting about how disgusting Sirius and his date were, he realised that all his reasoning had been a lot of airy crap. He wanted Sirius.

"Excuse me, you're Sinistra Clearwater, aren't you?" he asked brusquely because it was enough.

"Why-, yes, I am." She looked surprised.

"You are the most beautiful woman I ever met," Remus said and a smug smile flickered over her face. "But that doesn't matter because you are also the stupidest woman I ever met. Whatever they are doing is not _disgusting_, so please do me a favour and shut the fuck up, will you?" It was her turn to gape at him. "Thank you," he smiled coolly and turned away to resume staring at the last thing he wanted to see.

The pain he was feeling must have been written all over his face because when Sirius looked up for a moment and saw him he froze. Remus couldn't hear him, the music and the voices were too loud, but he saw his lips forming his name. The guy, whose arm was still slung over Sirius' shoulder, noticed him as well and Remus had never felt so naked in his life. He did the only reasonable thing; he turned on his heels and left.

Remus made it to the door before Sirius caught up with him. His friend gripped his shoulder and forced him to stop.

"Moony, I--"

"It's alright. I'm leaving." Remus looked up at Sirius, who was slightly taller, and wondered when his life had become a play.

"No, you're not," said Sirius roughly, his jaw set, his grey eyes glinting with something Remus couldn't decipher. Not that he had ever been good at reading Sirius.

"Excuse me," slurred a drunken witch and pressed herself past them. Sirius took his arm and dragged him into the garden, not minding Lily and Alice calling after them.

"Well?" asked Sirius after he let him go under a large oak tree.

Remus rubbed his arm, his mind working fervently. What was he supposed to say?

"Remus?"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Remus sharply.

"Let me think," started Sirius, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You don't talk to me properly for weeks, because you don't have the balls to tell me that to you, this night has been a big mistake. Then you come here and look at me as if I committed adultery and gelded you at the same time. I'd really like to know the truth. What the hell do you want from me, Remus?" Sirius had been walking irately up and down in front of him and was now staring him down, breathing heavily.

Remus could have said that he wanted guaranteed happiness and friendship, wanted the knowledge that nothing would go wrong, that nothing would change. He could have said that he didn't want Sirius to snog every beautiful body that moved, neither man nor woman, because it hurt every bloody time.

Instead he said, "You."

Sirius gaped at him, dumbfounded. His grey eyes were moist and seemed huge in the darkness. His thick black hair, the silky hair Remus loved to touch, was dishevelled from the hands of another man.

"Look," said Remus to end the silence, "I still think that it isn't a good idea and frankly, I know that either you or I will mess this u-"

Sirius moved very fast, almost stumbled into him, and broke his monologue with a kiss. He held his face between his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, as if Remus was the most precious thing he ever had. The kiss was a little desperate, but sweetened by the words it replaced. Sirius' tongue licked over his lips and explored his mouth, pressing in urgently. Remus forgot what he had wanted to say, it didn't seem to be important anyway. His arms slid around Sirius' waist, his hands found their way up his friend's back. Sirius moaned, his teeth nipped at Remus' lower lip and he sucked on it gently before he ended this kiss. Remus looked at him, completely dazed.

"You really mean it?" Sirius asked throatily. "It's not just a spur of the moment decision you're going to take back? It's not just because you didn't like me kissing Dave?"

The name ended his stupor abruptly. "Dave?"

"Yes, he has a name but no, he doesn't matter," answered Sirius dismissively. They still stood very close and Remus could smell smoke, dog and Sirius' aftershave.

"Why?" asked Remus. It wasn't necessary to elaborate.

Sirius shot him a scrutinising glance and grunted huffily. "Because you were busy persuading yourself that we were a bad idea. I…I never dated blokes before 'cause I was waiting for you. And now that I had you and you still didn't want me I thought it…you know, it was time to--"

"I love you," said Remus, surprised how easily the words came out and how right they felt. Sirius made a strange strangled noise and pressed their lips together once more. He slightly tasted of alcohol and chicken wings, in other words better than the last time they had kissed. Somehow, Remus found himself pressed against the tree and Sirius' warm and hard body leaned against him. Remus' hands developed a life of their own, grabbing, touching and roaming wherever they could. That's how it always was with Sirius, whether he was smiling or raging, sulking or kissing him. He made Remus _let go_.

They were both getting carried away, fumbling with each other's robes, trying to get them off, when they heard a twig snapping, followed by girly giggles. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"My place," whispered Remus. It was only fair. Sirius bestowed a roguish grin on him and kissed him hard on the mouth before they Disapparated.

"What about Dave?" asked Remus between kisses, hastily peeling the dark red robes from Sirius' gorgeous body.

"He can have it off with someone else," mumbled Sirius into the juncture between Remus' neck and shoulder, before biting down and making Remus moan. Hearing the words was satisfying and Remus felt euphoric. This was Sirius in his arms! Their robes were discarded where they stood and both were a little breathless when they made it to the bed.

The room lay in darkness and there was a lot of accidental bumping of elbows and knees before Remus managed to light the candles on his bed stand. When he turned his head his breath hitched. Candlelight flattered everyone but it made Sirius downright irresistible. Shadows moved over his handsome face, accentuating his sensuous lips, his immaculate neck, the perfect chest.

"Will you come over here already?" Sirius asked in a husky voice, his eyes hungry and directed on _him_. His body reacted immediately.

"Eager, aren't you?" smirked Remus but skidded over very quickly. Lying side by side, they pressed against each other as close as possible. Lips crushed together, limbs were entangled, hips were ground together. Remus pressed open-mouthed kisses on Sirius' neck, savouring the salty taste and the moans of pleasure they evoked.

"Wanted this for so long," whispered Sirius urgently and pulled Remus into another bone-melting kiss while his hand found his way to Remus' ass, urging him closer and thrusting into the contact.

Right then and there Remus decided that this time, he would make it right. This wasn't going to be an unfortunate accident and he wouldn't let Sirius out of bed for a long time.

_fin

* * *

_I really hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and **review!**

**Note:** In terms of plot this is where this story ends. I'm going to write a third chapter of adult content for LJ. Whoever is interested and old enough may check my LJ over the next week. Cheers!


End file.
